


on the edge

by WhaleMediocrity



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pseudo-Incest, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity
Summary: - Помоги мне кончить. - это прозвучало несколько более требовательно, чем он намеревался. Он хотел задать вопрос, но... ..он просто слишком стремился к собственному благу.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	on the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmadness/gifts).
  * A translation of [on the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170918) by [beastmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmadness/pseuds/beastmadness). 



Пятый был на грани.

Это было так ужасно и досадно, что он даже не знал, как справиться с этим глупым и возбуждённым подростковым телом. Щёлкал костяшками пальцев, ходил взад-вперёд по комнате, пытаясь придумать, как снова стать полезным. Он пробовал мастурбировать? Много раз. Это просто не… работает так, как он ожидал. Вероятно, это было вызвано его проклятым старым мозгом и взрослыми идеями в маленьком теле.

Он бы полностью проигнорировал каждую часть этого состояния, если бы оно не мешало его повседневной жизни. Он должен был планировать, ходить по разным местам, что-то делать. Выяснить, как обойти возможных убийц или любой чёртов конец света, который он вроде как предсказывал. Вроде. Он просто чувствовал кожей, что-то очень, очень не так.

Что ж, теперь всё дело было в его сексуальном расстройстве. Это было очень далеко. Думай, Пятый, думай. И вдруг его осенило. Кто настолько выжил из ума, чтобы помочь пятнадцатилетнему кончить, не чувствуя (по крайней мере) такой сильной вины? Или кто будет настолько пьян, чтобы не волноваться?

— Клаус. — Пятый без всякого предупреждения телепортировался в комнату брата и встал рядом с его кроватью, засунув руки в карманы.

И Клаус, щенок. Типичная суббота, лежа на кровати с косяком во рту и бутылкой виски рядом.

— О, Привет, малыш. Что заставило тебя прийти к старшему брату, а? — он был не в самом трезвом состоянии, это уж точно.

Прекрасно.

— Ещё раз назовешь меня малышом, и мне придётся тебя убить. — Пятый, как всегда, уже был раздражён. Ещё… на этот раз он ничего не мог поделать. Абсолютно ничего. Что было очень неприятно. Подойдя к окну, он глубоко вздохнул. Всё нормально. К чёрту все это.

— Привет. Ну же, дай мне знать, в чём дело, я начинаю волноваться. — Клаус медленно поднялся с кровати и, раздавив остатки травы в пепельнице, направился к нему.

Почувствовав руку брата на своём плече, когда Клаус слегка встряхнул его, Пятый, наконец, повернулся к нему с совершенно серьёзным лицом.

— Помоги мне кончить. — это прозвучало несколько более требовательно, чем он намеревался. Он хотел задать вопрос, но… .он просто слишком стремился к собственному благу. Или просто чертовски боится возможного отказа.

— Помочь… Подожди, что? О-… нет, нет, нет, нет. Ни за что, я на это не пойду, детка! — Клаус всплеснул руками и отступил к своей кровати. Пришлось сделать два хороших глотка из бутылки, чтобы очистить сознание от того, что он только что услышал.

— Нет… это был не вопрос! Ты должен это сделать. Ну же, Клаус, только не говори мне, что ты не находишь меня привлекательным! — Пятый в считанные секунды оказался рядом с ним, резко жестикулируя.

— Подожди… мы до такого не дойдём. Нет! Послушай, нахожу ли я тебя сексуальным или нет, не имеет к этому никакого отношения…

— Это всё из-за него. Ну же. Я пытался сделать это сам. Это дурацкое тело не даёт мне отдохнуть, и ты практически единственный человек, которому я могу доверять в этом дерьме, ясно? — Пятый был зол. Но в тоже время довольно сильно устал в тот момент. Возбуждение было чертовски сильным.

— Доверие… неужели мой младший брат теперь доверяет мне? — Клаус был на седьмом небе от счастья. Быстро вскакивая, как будто ничего из того разговора до этого даже не было. Сделав последний глоток из бутылки, он поставил её перед лицом Пятого.

— Да, но у меня есть кое-какие правила.

Пятый взял бутылку с быстрым свистом и сделал около четырёх глотков.

— Даже не моргнул! Чистый виски! — Клаус был ошарашен где-то несколько секунд, прежде чем Пятый наконец сказал:

— Я слушаю. — и, поставив бутылку на тумбочку, сел на кровать, положив руки на колени. Как будто он сделал что-то не так и ждал, когда его отчитают.

— Во-первых, это был хороший шаг. Иногда это может быть странно, особенно сейчас, так что опьянение просто необходимо. Во-вторых… — а теперь лицо Клауса расплылось в озорной усмешке. Он сел рядом с Пятым, обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе и прошептал:

-…ты не будешь жаловаться. Позволь мне наслаждаться этим столько, сколько я захочу. Это будет медленно и приятно. Одна жалоба, и ты вон. - Оскалив зубы, он отошёл в сторону. Таков был его план. Клаус прекрасно понимал, насколько Пятый должен быть под контролем. Он знал, что не сможет его довести…

— Ладно. В порядке. Делай всё, что хочешь, пока я не кончу.

— Подожди…- было уже слишком поздно. Пятый уже стоял перед кроватью, снимая пиджак.

— Подожди, я сказал, Подожди! — это его немного смутило. На полпути он остановился.

-Я же сказал — мои правила, верно? Сидеть.

Пятый кивнул и сел на край кровати, пиджак наполовину свисал с его локтей.

— Ты же знаешь… ты такой грубый. Мне всегда хотелось посмотреть, нет ли у тебя слабых мест. Я думаю, что это мой шанс. Клаус медленно опустился на пол, на колени перед мальчиком. Он поднял руки, чтобы снять с него пиджак, и отбросил его в сторону.

Пятый медленно сглотнул. Он не знал, что именно задумал Клаус. По крайней мере…это раздражает его меньше чем обычно.

Следующим был пуловер, быстро отброшенный в сторону, как и предыдущая одежда. Потом идёт рубашка. Клаус не стал избавляться от неё, а только медленно расстегнул. Двигаясь от верхней части груди пятого, касаясь мягкой, теплой кожи кончиками пальцев, что заставило другого вздрогнуть в ответ, в результате чего Пятый втянул живот, как будто хотел уйти от прикосновения.

— Такой чувствительный. — Прокомментировал Клаус, медленно кладя руки на колени мальчика и двигая их вверх по ногам Пятого, забираясь под ткань его шорт. Касаясь горячей кожи его бёдер.

— Заткнись. — Пятый буквально горел. Тот факт, что Клаус был таким медлительным, приводил его в бешенство… но в то же время было так хорошо. Он вздохнул, когда одна из рук Клауса коснулась его уже возбужденного члена через нижнее белье.

— Ох. Здесь. — Клаус медленно потянулся губами к нижней части живота мальчика, целуя его и двигаясь вверх. Он снова поднял руки надавливая одной из них на его грудь, чтобы привести его в лежачее положение. Быстро расстегивая брюки другой рукой, медленно двигая губами к одному из сосков другой, чтобы пососать его, в то же время медленно массируя выпуклость через нижнее белье.

— Чёрт…- Пятый даже не смог скрыть эти смущающие звуки, слегка постанывая от очередного потрясающего ощущения. Он никогда не чувствовал этого раньше. И прикасаться к себе было совсем, совсем не так же, как иметь кого-то другого, выполняющего всю работу за него.

Клаус двинулся к шее пятого, потеряв контакт всего на секунду, чтобы избавиться от футболки. Прижавшись голой грудью к его груди он начал тереться о Пятого, сильно надавливая их промежностями друг на друга. Каждый раз, когда он двигал бедрами, Пятый издавал ещё один поток тихих стонов, от которых член Клауса становился ещё твёрже. Это было хорошо. Слишком хорошо.

— Клаус… К-Клаус, подожди, блядь…- Пятый схватил брата за руки и сжал их. Он подобрался так близко за такое короткое время. Это было уже слишком.

— Что, Пять? Ты хочешь кончить? Только из-за того, что твой старший брат, трётся об тебя? Ну же. Давай, как хороший мальчик. — Клаус, очевидно, был в своем другом фантастическом мире сабмиссива Пятого, это точно, но… похоже, это сработало слишком хорошо.

Пятый был полон стонов, гоняясь за пиком, и в ту же секунду он почувствовал зубы Клауса на своей шее, прокладывающие себе путь через мягкую кожу, чтобы оставить засос, это было слишком много для его тела, чтобы держать себя в руках. Он кончил с громким стоном в своё нижнее бельё, слегка царапая плечи Клауса сквозь оргазм.

— Чёрт… ты грёбаный придурок. Это тебя заводит, что ли? — Пятый практически задыхался, пытаясь успокоиться.

Клаус выпрямился, счастливый и гордый собой.

— Ты имеешь в виду твоё маленькое тело, содрогающееся подо мной, когда я тёрся о тебя, пока ты пачкал своё нижнее бельё, выкрикивая моё имя? Да, мне это очень тяжело даётся.

Пятый только закатил глаза, медленно подтягиваясь. Взяв бутылку ликера, он сделал два или три глотка, глядя на Клауса.

— Ну и что дальше?

— Хочешь ещё?

— Прекрати это делать, Клаус. Ты же знаешь, зачем я пришёл.

— О, в таком случае снимай штаны и становись на колени. Взяв у брата бутылку, Клаус поставил её обратно на мебель и сел на край кровати, освободив при этом достаточно места, чтобы тело Пятого поместилось между его ног.

— А как насчет нижнего белья? — сказал Пятый, отбрасывая башмаки в сторону.

— Пока оно остаётся. Гольфы и рубашка останутся дольше. Просто говорю.

— Чёртов извращенец. — Пятый знал, что он задумал. Кроме того, он никогда бы не признался, что это его возбуждает. На самом деле его очень многое заводит.

— Хей. Я не тот старик, который приходит в комнату своего брата, чтобы он трахнул меня, ясно?

— Эй! Я же не сказал, блядь… …

-…да, да, мой дорогой. Я знаю. А теперь встань на колени.

Пятый вздохнул. Снова раздражён и тем не менее возбуждён. Встав на колени перед братом, Клаус быстро расстегнул штаны и, поскольку сегодня он был полным коммандос, его твердый член просто выскочил во всей своей красе.

Чёрт возьми, это было всё, о чём Пятый мог думать.

— Я никогда не делал этого раньше, ясно? Так что не жалуйся. Клаусу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что сказал Пятый, потому что в этот момент язык Пятого уже играл с его головкой, слизывая предэякулят, опускаясь ниже заглатывая ствол полностью.

— Это у тебя в первый раз?.. За всё…? — Клаус попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но у него ничего не вышло.

— МММ… — Пятый что-то пробормотал вокруг его члена, беря его так глубоко, как только мог. Покачивая головой вверх-вниз, время от времени поднимая глаза, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Клауса.

Схватив Пятого за волосы, Клаус ничего не мог с собой поделать. С одной стороны, он хотел остановиться, это было неуместно, но… эта его сторона была едва заметна. Медленно умирая каждый день своего свободного от забот существования. И эти большие глаза, смотревшие на него, когда он отсасывал, определенно не помогали.

— О, да. Чёрт…- покачивая бёдрами, он толкнулся в рот брату. Может быть, немного придушив его в процессе.

Пятый подавился, когда твёрдый пенис слишком глубоко вошёл в его горло. Он слегка отодвинул голову, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и начать снова. Вот и оно. Быть использованным. Это было именно то, чего он хотел. Ощущение того, что тебя тратят. Тот, кто проведёт его через эту полную неразбериху полового созревания.

— Чёрт… подожди, Пятый. Если ты продолжишь…- услышав это, мальчик получил прекрасную возможность отплатить ему тем же. Или, может быть, лучше отомстить за то, что было раньше. Услышав эти слова, он только ускорил свои движения и втянул щёки, гораздо сильнее посасывая член Клауса, вдобавок издавая всевозможные влажные, чавкающие звуки.

Клаус больше не мог этого выносить. Особенно с той скоростью, с которой Пятый действует на него. Через несколько секунд он уже кончил. Вывалив свой груз в маленький рот брата, на что Пятый отреагировал приглушенным хныканьем. Клаус был почти уверен, что мальчик выплюнет все это, но… .нет. Он проглотил всё как профессионал, не пролив ни капли. По правде говоря, он взял бутылку Джека сразу после этого, чтобы прополоскать рот, но кто может винить его.

— О, черт… это было сексуально. — Клаус потянулся к Пятому, чтобы быстро схватить его за талию и затащить в постель. Расположившись между его ног, чтобы зацепить пальцами нижнее бельё другого, сдвинув его вниз и, наконец, прижавшись губами к губам Пятого.

Мальчик сначала удивился, но быстро ответил тем же, обняв брата за шею и прижав его к себе. Когда их языки встретились, он тихо застонал. Да, это был в значительной степени его первый французский поцелуй, и каким-то образом обстоятельства того, как он получил его, сделали его еще более горячим. Он был испорчен, это точно.

Тихий стон вырвался у Клауса, когда он наконец избавился от чужого нижнего белья, только чтобы понять, что Пятый снова был горячим и твёрдым.

— Подожди… сосание моего члена возбудило тебя?

Пятый был немного раздражён из-за прерванного поцелуя, поэтому просто ответил.

— Подожди… не так сильно, как видеть твоего младшего брата на коленях, а?

Клаус усмехнулся. Факт остаётся фактом. Закусив нижнюю губу, он немного приподнялся.

— Ладно, детка. А теперь самое интересное. Оставив последний, нежный поцелуй на губах Пятого, он сел на кровать, потянулся к тумбочке, достал две бутылки смазки и показал их другому.

— Ладно. Клубничный или обычный? Нормальная или клубничная? — ставя одного перед другим, как будто он рекламирует новый продукт по телевизору, Пятый был почти ошеломлён выбором. Ладно, он провёл небольшое исследование… гей секс и всё такое. Но только не на этих чертовых ароматизированных смазках!

— Клубничный. — любопытство взяло своё. А ухмылка Клауса заставила его почувствовать себя ещё большим уродом.

— Извращенец, а?

— Просто любопытно, ладно? Боже.

Вероятно, Клаус впервые услышал, как Пятый употребил это слово. Смешное.

— Любопытно. — ответил высокий мужчина, указывая на кровать. У Пятого просто не было сил спорить в этот момент.

— Встань на колени и локти.

Щеки пятого покраснели. Как будто очень красный.

— Чёртово тело. — конечно, во всем виновато тело.

Он быстро встал так, как того хотел более высокий мужчина.

— Здесь немного ниже, а тут чуть шире. — сказал Клаус, надавливая рукой на нижнюю часть позвоночника Пятого, чтобы заставить его обнажиться ещё больше, а также слегка раздвигая бёдра в стороны, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший доступ.

— Прекрасно. — прошептал Клаус, устраиваясь поудобнее позади Пятого, подтягивая рубашку и кладя руки на обе ягодицы, чтобы наклониться вперёд и слегка лизнуть его, отчего второй слегка вздрогнул и заскулил. Клаус воспринял это, как приглашение продолжать. Еще сильнее вдавливая кончик языка в розовую дырочку, массируя её снаружи, чтобы медленно проникнуть внутрь, проходя сквозь тёплые стенки девственного входа Пятого.

— Чёрт… Клаус… — Пятый заскулил, крепко вцепившись в простыни под ним. Было так жарко. Так невероятно и в то же время так неуместно, что, как он узнал, на самом деле завело его.

Он уже успел испачкать простыни предэякулятом, когда Клаус установил устойчивый ритм. Засунув свой язык глубоко внутрь Пятого, заставляя его стонать громче с каждой секундой. Глупое тело. Он больше не мог терпеть, и когда Клаус сделал это снова, когда он немного повернул кончик языка вверх, находясь глубоко в Пятом, он кончил на простыни, дрожа и дыша так быстро, что мог упасть в обморок.

— Что?.. блин…- ругая себя, мальчик просто не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Что он действительно может испытать оргазм только от этого.

— Либо ты чертовски умелый, либо я супер гей. — сказал он бесстрастно, теперь уже сидя, а Клаус вытирал губы в улыбке.

— По-моему, я просто безумно опытен. Показав старику язык, Клаус быстро хлопнул в ладоши и через несколько секунд уже лежал на спине, чтобы схватить бутылку. Сделал хороший глоток.

— Окей, теперь ты можешь лечь, как тебе хочется. Надо тебя подготовить. — увидев Пятого с растрепанными волосами и румяными щеками, Клаус не успокоился.

Пятый хотел что-то сказать. Может быть, этого достаточно… но хуже всего (а может быть, и лучше) было то, что он знал, этого недостаточно. Это было близко. Вроде бы на полпути, но недостаточно. Выхватив у Клауса бутылку, он тоже сделал хороший глоток и лег на спину, поставив бутылку на пол.

— Вот так? Клаус подвинулся вперёд и, чтобы оказаться между его бедрами и ещё с минуту смотрел в лицо брату.

— Ага. Это хорошо. А теперь перестань пялиться и принимайся за работу.

— Ох. Такой требовательный, не правда ли? — Клаус неодобрительно цокнул языком, выливая на ладонь довольно большое количество клубничной смазки.

— Может быть. Или, может быть, пошёл ты. — высокий мужчина хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, но Пятый быстро схватил его за шею и они слились в жарком, небрежном поцелуе, от которого Клаус заскулил от удовольствия. О, да. Сила нижней реальности.

Запустив руку между бёдер Пятого, он быстро нашёл ещё влажный от прежнего веселья вход, медленно просовывая один из своих пальцев внутрь. Он вошёл очень просто, так что это не заняло даже нескольких минут, когда он мог легко просунуть еще один палец, медленно раздвигая плотный вход, двигая пальцами внутрь и наружу мальчика.

— МММ…- Стоны Пятого были утеряны языком Клауса во рту. Губы были горячими, как и воздух вокруг них.

Медленно двигая пальцами, Клаус не торопился готовить Пятого к чему-то гораздо большему… и ещё, будем честны, он хотел найти своё любимое место. А потом Пятый вздрогнул выгибаясь.

— А! Чёрт! — Что? — отодвинувшись в полном шоке от удовольствия, Пятый прервал поцелуй, громко застонав. Он был так смущён. Он читал об этом, но в тот момент все эти знания просто вылетели в окно, когда его разум стал совершенно пустым. Слишком много.

— Это твоя простата, детка. — облизав его шею оставляя после себя влажную полосу, Клаус толкнулся пальцами в том же направлении ещё раз, двигая их взад и вперед по старому темпу.

— Чёрт… Подожди…- член Пятого, снова был твёрд. Истекая смазкой. Уже! Он не хотел так кончать, поэтому потребовал свои права!

— Ты ведь можешь сделать так своим членом, верно? Давай! — это были единственные слова, которые он смог произнести, не застонав снова, как будто его к этому готовили. Было так странно слышать свой собственный голос таким образом в первый раз. Он, конечно, хныкал, когда мастурбировал, но ничто не заставляло его кричать так громко. Вернее, никто.

— О, так нетерпеливо. Хорошо. Я всё равно не могу больше ждать. Ты просто чертовски горячая штучка. И в тоже время симпатичный, понимаешь? Прекрасное сочетание. — Клаус покачал головой. Он действительно не мог перестать смотреть на то, как великолепен Пятый. Как же он до сих пор этого не понял? По крайней мере, до такой степени.

Пятый не знал, что и думать об этих комплиментах, но сейчас у него просто не было сил что-либо признавать или отрицать.

Когда Клаус начал избавляться от штанов, Пятый схватил его за запястья.

-Хм?

— Не снимай штаны. Просто оставь их на коленях. — Пятый никак не мог понять, почему он попросил об этом вслух. Это было почти так же, как если бы он признал, что эти кожаные штаны делают что-то с ним. И мысль о том, что Клаус не снимет их, а только опустит на колени, заставила его вспотеть. Это было грязно.

— О-о-о, тебе нравится кожа? Ты должен был мне сказать. У меня есть всякие такие игрушки.

— Отвратительно.

Клаус рассмеялся над этим замечанием, конечно, понимая, что это не одно и то же. Поэтому он сделал так, как хотел Пятый, просто спустил брюки до колен. Он также помог Пятому избавиться от рубашки. Но гольфы оставил.

Ну, если у старика был фетиш на штаны более высокого мужчины, он мог иметь фетиш на его высокие носки, верно? Равенство!

Клаус позаботился о том, чтобы вся его длина была покрыта тем клубничным благоуханием, которое, кстати, они оба чувствовали вокруг себя. Аккуратное прикосновение.

Прижав кончик члена к дырочке Пятого, Клаус медленно двинул бёдрами вперёд, чтобы войти внутрь. Глубоко-глубоко внутрь. Весь путь.

— Чёрт возьми…- Пятый взвизгнул от размера и ощущения внутри него, но, как ни странно, он не возненавидел его. На самом деле он предпочитал это пальцам. Ощущение было ровнее, приятнее.

— Вот дерьмо… ты такой тугой…- Клаус совсем потерял голову. Закрыв глаза, он положил руки на бёдра друга, слегка сжимая их. Ему пришлось сделать перерыв, чтобы не толкаться туда-сюда. Горячий, влажный и тугой. Наилучшее сочетание.

Медленно открыв глаза, он положил руки на бёдра Пятого, наклонился вперёд и посмотрел на него. Глаза крепко зажмурены, руки вцепились в простыни, рот полуоткрыт.

— Открой глаза, Пятый. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня… когда я это сделаю. — и в тот момент, когда Пятый посмотрел на него, Клаус отодвинулся назад, пройдя половину длины, чтобы снова протолкнуться вперёд, на этот раз изменив угол, так что он ударил Пятого прямо в простату.

Самый громкий из стонов заполнил комнату.

Клаус уже задыхался.

— Черт, ты громкий. Я люблю это. — нужно было убедиться, что Пятый знает, что это высоко ценится, чтобы он не пытался заглушить свои стоны или что-то в этом роде, что было бы просто трагично.

— Ты готов к большему?

— Как будто ты уже не трахался… а, чёрт. Да. Сделай это. Делай это жёстко. Только не останавливайся. — Пятый в этот момент не совсем ясно соображал. Наконец до него дошло, что именно это ему и нужно. Это было в десять раз интенсивнее, чем его сеансы мастурбации. Вот и всё.

— Твоё желание для меня закон, старик. — Клаус не дал ему и секунды на ответ, а вместо этого начал задавать ритм. Быстро, жёстко, вся комната наполнилась влажными звуками, и яйца Клауса хлопали по входу Пятого каждый раз, когда он ударял его ещё раз, прямо в простату.

Пятый даже не мог произнести ни слова. Схватив Клауса за шею, чтобы крепко прижать его к груди, он застонал прямо в ухо мужчине, и это было намного приятнее. Они знали, что долго не протянут. Не на такой скорости, но Клаус не мог заставить себя сбавить скорость. Но было уже слишком поздно.

Не прошло и нескольких минут после того, как они погнались за своими оргазмами.

— А ты можешь…кончить не трогая себя? — Прошептал Клаус на ухо Пятому. Он попытался ответить, но, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось, из его рта вырывались только неразборчивые стоны и слоги.

— Да…ах…кло… .ах! — Глаза Пятого закатились, когда он кончил в ту же секунду, без единого прикосновения, сжимая член Клауса. Туго.

Это заставило Клауса увидеть звёзды. Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы кончить глубоко внутри входа Пятого, наполняя его своим горячим семенем.

Что делало оргазм еще более продолжительным для мальчика, поскольку новое ощущение ударило его прямо в самое высокое место, где он когда-либо был. Он тяжело дышал, капли пота лениво стекали по его лбу, щёки покраснели, а глаза затуманились. Именно такой взгляд встретился с глазами Клауса, когда он снова открыл их и посмотрел в глаза брата.

Им обоим потребовалось время, чтобы успокоиться. Заставить это чувство озноба медленно исчезнуть. Тела, возвращающиеся в нормальное состояние из обмякшего. Они долго молчали, просто смотрели друг на друга.

А потом все снова стало нормально. И выражение лица Пятого изменилось на его обычное, сварливое. Толкнув Клауса за плечи, он заставил его отступить.

— Ладно, хватит. Я ухожу. Мы оба липкие и противные. Сейчас самое время принять душ.

Клаус только усмехнулся, медленно вынимая свой размягчённый пенис из чужой дырочки, отчего его снова бросило в дрожь.

— Ух ты. Подожди…- Клаус был просто загипнотизирован тем, как это было жарко. Его собственное семя медленно вытекало из Пятого, на кровать и его бёдра.

— Отвратительно. Ты больной. — Пятый хотел встать, но потерпел неудачу. К счастью, рефлексы Клауса на этот раз были на месте (возможно, потому, что он предсказал исход), поэтому он быстро схватил Пятого за талию и потянул вверх.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Я, блядь, не могу ходить. — - Пятый выглядел крайне смущённым. Он действительно не знал об этой части, да?

— О, маленький брат. Ты должен многому научиться. — Клаус только покачал головой и, подхватив Пятого другой рукой под колени, направился с ним в ванную, как будто они пара новобрачных.

— Ещё раз назовешь меня маленьким, и я убью тебя.

-Да, да. Это если ты сможешь ходить.

***

Увидев разбросанную повсюду форму, Бен просто стоял в углу, закрыв лицо руками.

— О боже. О боже мой! Клаус! Что ты наделал! — эти долгие прогулки по полу заставили Клауса наконец проснуться. Не беспокойтесь, Пятый был в своей комнате, только одежда осталась здесь со вчерашнего дня.

Держась за голову, несмотря на лёгкое похмелье, Клаус покачал головой, заставляя себя сесть.

— Ох… что такое Бен? Чего ты орёшь, приятель?

— То… у вас неприятности, молодой человек! А если… если мама и папа увидят это…- Бен был явно в глубоком шоке. Достаточно глубоком, чтобы забыть некоторые детали.

— Э-э… .мы с тобой ровесники. Папа умер, и у нас нет матери, которая бы нас так ругала… а это что такое?

— Ты… сумасшедший! Мама…- призрак действительно хотел швырнуть что-нибудь в Клауса, но, увы, это не сработает.

— Ты… как ты мог это сделать! Он невиновен!

— Чувак, ему уже 58, и ты должен успокоиться. Ты слишком громко разговариваешь. — Улыбка Клауса определённо была слишком широкой для таких обстоятельств. Однако он нашёл ужас Бена довольно забавным.

— Знаешь, брат, в следующий раз, когда ты увидишь Пятого в моей комнате, тебе лучше пойти прогуляться. Похоже на очень долгую прогулку… потому что мы-…

-Я ТЕБЯ НЕ СЛУШАЮ. ПРОЩАЙ, КЛАУС, НИКОГДА НЕ УВИДИМСЯ! — Бен, прижав ладони к ушам и вышел через стену.

Клаус же, напротив, был вполне доволен. Смущенный, но гордый. Идеальное время для сна, а может быть… он бросил быстрый взгляд на кровать, где лежала рубашка Пятого. Это навело его на новую идею.


End file.
